Talk:Kingdom of Dale/@comment-25915779-20170219025933
The other day I wrote up a little review of the city of Dale. I must say that my comments aren't meant to be harsh or demeaning but perhaps an eye opener to the builders of Dale as well as a sort of insight into where an aspiring player could be living. Lego, I offer to help you plan your build more effectively and to help you in the future to set up a more effective government, whenever you choose to do so. After a visit to Dale a day or two ago, I have determined that my prior feelings towards Dale as a build were mostly correct. While it is evident lego did his best to copy pancake's suitable style, he fails to capture the atmosphere of clutter that makes cities special to live in. While this is only a small detail, there are others that add to the negativity of the build as a whole. The continuity of style is the most evident. The front two towers by the gate aren't symmetrical and the towers along the wall are different and poorly constructed. It's also quite clear where Lego began building and pancake stopped. Pancakes builds have depth and detail while Lego uses mostly blocky formations to achieve buildings. It's also arguable that there isn't near enough diversity among the city. It may be smart to begin incorporating more stone bricks and cobble stone into builds, mixing things up a touch and adding individuality. It's also worth noting that despite having a large pond/spring located in the middle of the walls (which is terrible enough) which adds nothing to the environment save a more rural feel while also making use of a "sewer" system? Together they form a very contrasting style. Along with the rural feel are the gravel roads. As nice as they are, they should most likely be replaced with some type of stone to give a city feel. The last negative I have to point out is how poorly the build is shaped. The outer walls are beautiful but don't provide enough of a curve for Dale to be the circular city that it was seen as. The city needn't be a huge circle or oval but even an odd shape would be better than the rectangle that currently guards the half finished "city" within. On the brighter side of things, the use of clay tiling added some touch of life and color to a build that would have otherwise been dull and monotone. The cathedral or palace or whatever is disgustingly hideous on the inside but that's only a small task when the overall shape and size of the structure is very pleasing. The idea of small shops scattered about also makes for a nice atmosphere but the idea could've been more precisely executed with wool canvas tops, a less permanent looking shop, and shop keepers within. Another nice thing was the use of another player's winery. The winery of catman is a beautiful and aesthetically pleasing shop with a small chair and counter for purchasing the wines of Dorwinion. It provides a nice feel for the city as well as an eye catcher. As I've pointed out many of the flaws and my personal feelings towards Dale, I think its time to suggest things that may help the build progress and become more of an eye catcher and fortress-city of the Northmen. The wall of Dale is suitable but the towers are not. Perhaps copy the design at the gate or scale that down a touch? The sewer system is an interesting take on a city and a very cool one. Your execution of such infrastructure is poor. How does it connect to any of the houses? What does it do for the build besides provide a place for invaders to get into and navigate the build? I also think that you should attempt to make more use of neutral blocks like cobblestone and stone instead of Dorwinion brick or other faction brick. Perhaps look to the naturally spawning structures for inspiration for color schemes? Your houses also need to appear a bit more like houses as well. The one room houses are nice for the starting player but rooms really need to be implemented to add depth. I suggest looking at Bofur's Esgaroth and adapting a similar house design for Dale. The use of foreign business was an interesting take on the idea. Perhaps a few shops for Erebor, the Greenwood, and Dorwinion to sell their wares alongside those of Dale in a possible market or shopping district? My overall feeling towards Dale continues to be a disappointed one but I can say that I see Lego did attempt something (be that a year ago or recently). Lego will still be one of the most unproductive and unfit players to rule a faction, in my opinion. But with proper guidance I feel that he and his build aren't entirely hopeless